Repercussions
by JacquiJack
Summary: After a furious Jackie and a confused Eric spend one drunken and regretful night together, the repercussions are severe and threaten their friendships and relationships with the rest of the gang. To stir the pot this had JH and DE pairings. CHAP 3 R RATED
1. Trouble In Paradise

**Repercussions  
**_by JacquiJack_

* * *

Summary: After a furious Jackie and a confused Eric spend one drunken and regretful night together, the repercussions are severe and threaten their friendships and relationships with the rest of the gang. WARNING explicit sex, language, underage drinking, and mild drug use.

A/N: Yeah, this was basically gonna be an excuse for some J/E smut, but then it got me thinking about a deeper plot. I have a basic idea of how this will end, but I mean, it's VEEEERY BASIC!!! So I'd love to get some feedback on how you guys would like it to turn out.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**** Trouble In Paradise**

****

"FUCK YOU, STEVEN!"

Jackie stormed through the basement door, ignoring Fez sitting on the couch watching TV. Hyde burst through the door ten seconds later, looking just as furious as his petite girlfriend.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked her, standing just in front of the TV and blocking Fez's view. Intrigued, Fez swiftly turned it off and sat back in his chair. Watching these two fight was just as good as watching a rerun of a Scooby cartoon.

"What's my problem? What the hell is _your_ problem, Steven Hyde?!" she screamed, shoving her finger in his face. "What the fuck was that about?"

"What was _what_ about?" Hyde threw his hands up in the air in despair. "Like so many times before, I have no idea what you're going on about."

Jackie was seething at this point. "You think I'm _that_ dumb, do you? Little Jackie Burkhardt, she's a pretty cheerleader who takes exceptionally good care of her hair, so she _must_ not know when her boyfriend's chatting up a certain female next-door neighbor!"

Hyde just sniggered. "You thought I was 'chatting up' Molly? Look, I have no idea where you're at, so –"

"I heard you Steven!" The anger heard in her voice moments ago had disappeared, and was replaced with hurt. Tears stung her eyes as she shook her head and walked to the washing machine. "Look, don't lie to me, okay? I've been lied to so many goddamn times in my life, don't you start." She finally let one tear stream down her cheek, but her watery eyes still held the cold stare. And the seething voice had returned. "I HEARD you! I heard you flirting with that blonde slut and when she asked if you had a girlfriend, you said 'No'."

Realization dawned across Hyde's face. "Oh," Hyde said, his eyes sinking to the floor. "Look..."

"So, you don't have a girlfriend, do you? Well then, answer me this." Jackie took a step towards Hyde. 'What _am_ I to YOU?"

Hyde didn't respond, but his eyes looked into hers. This only aggravated her more.

"If I hadn't been there you would have been in her room faster than Fez would grab an M&M." The look in her eyes was so cold it could have brought on Hell's first Ice Age.

Fez's ears perked up at the mention of candy. "This slut of yours has M&Ms in her room? Well, Hyde, I couldn't blame you. Having a candy whore..."

Jackie whacked him across the head. "Dickhead!" she spat at him. She turned to Hyde, trying with all her might to hold her tears back. 'Be Zen', she thought to herself.

"Look, I would_ not _have slept with her, okay?"

"Oh sure, Steven, sure. Of course you wouldn't have." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But I mean, it's not as if you have a _girlfriend_ or anything to tie you down..."

"Look, it was a slip of the tongue, alright?!" he burst out, then straight away regretted it after seeing the look on Jackie's face.

"Oohooho, that was a burn, Hyde!" Fez said gleefully. Needless to say, he was frogged by the Zen master two milliseconds later.

"Saying 'no, I don't have a girlfriend' was a slip of the tongue?" she repeated, not quite believing her ears. Of course, she should have expected this from him. Steven was like a droid. A sex droid or something. Has no emotions or feelings, doesn't give a fuck whether they hurt someone, only existing for the physical lovin'. God, why was she with this dick in the first place?

"No, it's just I..."

But Jackie didn't need to hear it. She'd heard enough. She stormed out of the basement, whacking Fez on the head just one more time to tell him how much of an inconsiderate jerk he was.

"AYE!" Fez whined.

Hyde sighed hopelessly and flopped in his chair, muttering things under his breath.

"Oh Hyde, you really must stop this talking-to-yourself business. It really is creepy."

For the fourth time in the past two minutes, Fez was hit. Hard. "Get bent, would ya?" Hyde snarled.

Fez put on a sarcastically scared face. "Oh no, I've made Mr. no-I-don't-have-a-girlfriend-you-whore Hyde mad."

All Hyde had to do was raise his fist and Fez bolted up the stairs as fast as lightning. He knocked into Donna on his way up, but didn't notice. Donna looked behind her quizzically at the foreign kid, who had now completely disappeared, and laughed. "So, what candy has Fez lost now?" she asked Hyde as she turned on the TV and plonked on the couch.

Hyde just stared at the television set blankly, not really paying attention. "Hyde?" Donna asked nervously. "What's up? Did you and Jackie have another fight or something?"

Hyde sighed again, and switched positions so he could face the redhead better. "I told Jackie that saying she wasn't my girlfriend was a slip of the tongue."

Donna raised her eyebrows at him. "You _SAID_ that?!" she finally said in astonishment. "God Hyde, I thought you were smarter than that."

Hyde punched the armrest of his chair angrily. "Don't you think I know that? Look, Jackie just interpreted what I said the wrong way." He paused, and added as an afterthought, "As usual."

"Well, no offense Hyde, but we_ are_ talking about Jackie Burkhardt. And besides, I can kinda understand where she's coming for. I mean, it sounds like you're still sleeping around with random chicks, and keeping your relationship with Jackie a secret."

"I know, I know. But I didn't mean it like that. I meant that, you know, this is the first 'relationship' I've had that's actually lasted more than one night and actually involves feelings. And sometimes I do say 'no' when chicks ask me if I'm taken. But it just comes out out of habit. 'Cause I'm a partier, y'know? And then as soon as I realise it, I back out of it and make up some excuse."

Donna nodded understandingly. "Yeah, Hyde, I get it. But I'm not the one you should be explaining this to."

Hyde nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess. But it's not just that."

"No?"

"Jackie's always assuming that I'm gonna hold her hand as we walk through the cosmetics section at Wallmart, and if I don't, well then, I obviously don't give a shit about her and am cheating on her. But, fuck man, that's just not me. And no girl can change me into some pretty boy like Kelso."

Donna laughed at that one. "Yeah. So... there's trouble in paradise?"

"You could put it that way. But I wouldn't even call it paradise."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't call paradise some place where you feel smothered 24/7."

"Jackie's smothering you?"

"Yeah. It's always 'Steven, comb your hair!' Or 'Steven, buy me this scented candle'. She's always watching me and criticizing me for every little thing that I do and I need a break."

Donna raised her eyebrows. "You need a break from Jackie? You're calling it quits?"

Hyde moved his hands to his unruly hair and stood up, pacing around the basement. "No, not quits. I don't know. I just need to get away from her for a few days. I need to clear my head. I need to... just get away from all of this."

"So, what you're saying is you're gonna run off a few days?" Hyde nodded. 'Well, where are you gonna go then?"

Hyde shrugged, having not really thought about it. "I dunno, it was gonna be a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing."

"Are you planning to tell Jackie?"

"Donna, then it wouldn't be spur-of-the-moment."

"You moron, she's your girlfriend. She has to know."

"And she will... eventually."

"TELL HER, HYDE."

"Not now, okay? She's pissed off enough as it is."

Donna sighed. She didn't want to appear as the bad guy to Hyde, but Jackie was her best friend. An idea popped into her head. "What if I tell her that you and me are going away to Madison for a few days?"

"Do you really think she'd buy that?"

"Well, she'd have to, 'cause it'd be the truth."

Hyde took a double take. "The truth? You and me are_ really_ gonna take off to Madison _together_?"

Donna shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, your girly boyfriend, for one thing."

"What about your girly girlfriend?"

"She and I are fighting, dammit! I have a reason to get away from her for a while."

"Yeah, well so do I."

"Really? Are you and Forman fighting or something?"

"No, not fighting. It just, things are really weird between us. I mean, I know we're getting married and everything, but it's like we're getting sick of each other."

"Getting sick of your boyfriend isn't good, even if your boyfriend _is_ Forman."

"Shut up, Hyde. I'm sure everything between us will work out eventually, 'cause it always does, right? I just think a few days apart from each other will do us both some good."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, let's get going now, and then call them at a diner later on. I don't really wanna face either Jackie or Eric right now."

Donna sighed. "Fine then. I'm gonna get packed. Hopefully Jackie isn't home."

Hyde sniggered. "After what happened between the two of us, I doubt she'll be anywhere within a five-mile radius of this house."

Donna nodded. "Yeah, well, I'll met you here in ten, okay?" Hyde nodded as well, and Donna left through the back door.

Neither of them noticed the person crouching on the stairs, hidden from view.

* * *

Don't forget to leave some feedback right now on what ya thought of it! :) Good or bad, your comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Our Own Private Party

**Chapter Two  
Our Own Private Party**

* * *

Eric just looked on quietly as he watched his girlfriend and his best friend talk about running away together. Running away. Donna was running away from HIM.

He watched Donna walk out the door, and for a brief second contemplated following her and talking to her. But then he realized this was Donna Pinciotti he was talking about. And as beautiful as she was, she was also as stubborn as hell, and once her mind was made up, well, there wasn't much Eric could do.

So he watched her walk out the door. He watched Hyde walk to his room. Then he just sat there on the stairs for a few minutes, feeling like a total loser.

What the hell was Donna going on about when she mentioned them 'getting sick of each other'? Eric wasn't sick of his girlfriend. He loved her more than life itself. He'd give anything up to be with her. That's why he proposed to her, even though they were only eighteen. And why the hell would she accept if she were sick of him?

Eric felt so confused and alone. And then he remembered there was one other person in the same boat as him – Jackie. Of course, it wasn't Jackie's fiancé who _offered_ to come along, but still... Eric knew Jackie was head-over-heels in love with Hyde. He hadn't heard the two of them fight, only Hyde recapping what happened to Donna. Eric made a mental note to tell Jackie what happened _before_ Hyde could get to her. That way, Jackie would be even more pissed off at Hyde when he tried to call. Eric was in a revengeful mood. Served that stoner right for dragging his Donna away to Madison.

He stood up and went out the way he came in.

* * *

It was around 10:00pm when Jackie came back to the basement. Eric, Fez and Kelso were all sitting down watching TV, and Eric had told both of them about what happened. Fez and Kelso had tried to get Eric out of that funk he was in, but it seemed impossible. It was like nothing could cheer him up. Until Jackie walked in, he seemed to brighten up a little then.

"Have any of you seen Steven?" Jackie asked. By the sound of her voice, she hadn't cooled down at all.

"Has Hyde tried talking to you?" Eric asked. He slightly hoped he would be the one to tell Jackie the news, because it would hurt Hyde more that way. And despite how confused Eric felt at the moment, he knew that Hyde deserved everything he was about to get.

"Are you kidding me? If Steven tried talking to me, it would seem like he tried to talk first, which would seem like he's trying to fix this whole thing up, which would seem like he actually cares about what happens to us."

Eric just stared at her. "So, in other words..."

"No, I haven't talked to that cheating scumbag ever since he basically admitted he was telling other girls he wasn't with me."

Kelso laughed. "Boy, what a loser."

Eric pulled Jackie down next to him on the couch. "Well, I have something to tell you. You see, Hyde –"

"Hyde and Donna ran off together to Madison to get away from you and Eric for a few days because they feel that you two are smothering them and they need to think about their relationships with you." Fez was pleased he interrupted Eric and got to tell Jackie the news himself.

For a second Jackie looked as if she was going to cry. Then her eyes hardened. "BASTARD!" she screamed, standing up in outrage. "Who the fuck does he think he is, running off like that? Kelso?!" She pointed to her ex-boyfriend, signaling how he had run to California when Jackie tricked him into proposing to her. Funnily enough, he had run off with Donna. Eric was beginning to see the pattern here, and it appeared Jackie was too.

"Asshole!" she shouted, kicking the couch and barely missing Eric's legs. "He needs to think about our relationship? Well, I'm telling you, when he gets his sorry ass back here there'll be no goddamn relationship to talk about!"

"Jackie-" Eric started to reason, but Jackie interrupted with "DICK!"

Eric thought that Jackie would be really upset over this. He expected her to start crying and weeping like she did when she heard about the California incident. But instead she was kicking and hitting everything in sight, screaming and cursing her head off. Eric knew that deep down, her heart was crushed, and any moment now she would break down.

And he was right. Jackie sat back down next to him, and then rested her head on his shoulder and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. And once she started, she found it hard to stop. Eric felt her pain. "They'll be back in a few days, y'know," he tried to soothe, but it was hard to calm down someone who was feeling just as shit as he was. Jackie responded by sobbing harder. "And you believe that, Eric?" she spoke in-between cries.

Truthfully, Eric didn't know. Last time, Donna had been gone for a whole summer. True, they said they'd be gone for a few days, but since when did Hyde do what he originally said he'd do?

Eric found himself feeling exactly the same as he had a few months ago: pissed, alone, sad, angry, and confused. And once again, Jackie was going through the exact same torture. He could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, and be labeled a sissy by Kelso and Fez.

Fez watched the two heart-broken souls from his chair, and realized something needed to be done. "That's it," he said, standing up. "I refuse to let you two carry on like this for the rest of the afternoon. I know what shall cheer you up. He jumped over Hyde's chair and pulled out their secret stash. "What do you say?" he said, a big fat grin spread all over his face.

"BINGO!!!!" Kelso cried rather insensitively.

Jackie had to take her head off Eric's shoulder to see what Fez was holding up. She sighed. "Why not?" she sniffed, though she sounded rather unenthusiastic. Eric wasn't keen on the idea either, he would rather lock himself up in his bedroom and wallow in self-pity until Donna returned, but nodded anyway.

Within ten minutes, the four were in The Circle and high as kites. Fez and Kelso were as giddy as four-year-olds, but Jackie and Eric still seemed depressed.

"I wonder why she left," Eric droned sadly. "I mean, as far as I knew, we were great. And then, BANG, all of a sudden she's 'sick of me' and leaves without saying a word."

"Hehehe, talk about tough love, man," Kelso laughed at Eric.

"Shut up, Kelso," Fez snapped, then looked across the table to Eric sympathetically. "It's okay, Eric. No one really thought you and Donna would work out anyway. It seems that Donna has caught on, and realized she is too young to marry some high school crush who still cries when he watches 'Little House on the Prairie'." He smiled sadly. "Not to worry, though. You don't realise it now, but this is saving you a lot of future pain and heartbreak."

Jackie just sat there, looking sullen. "Why does everybody I care for run away from me?" She looked as if she was about to cry again. "I mean, am I THAT hard to be with? Is it _that_ hard to want to be with me?" Silent tears rolled down her face.

Fez looked stern. "Jackie, I know you are greatly upset, and although I feel for you, you know the rules. No crying in The Circle!"

Kelso looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Listen, Jacks, you and Hyde are gonna work this thing out, okay? He just needs time to clear his head, but once he does that, he'll realise how much of an idiot he's been and come crawling back to you like some pitiful loser." There was a look of regret in Kelso's eyes as he told her this, but it went within a blink and a stoned look replaced it almost instantly.

Eric looked between Jackie and Kelso, and then sighed. "Guys, I know I'm in the Circle, and I know I'm supposed to feel better, but this isn't going anywhere. I really just need to hit the sack."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Eric," Jackie seconded, wiping away her tears. "I just need some time alone to think."

Fez shook his head. "After what happened last summer, do you really think I am letting Eric hold himself captive in his room again? No, I have an idea." A small, mischievous smile spread across his face. "Eric, are your parents awake?"

"Nah, when I went to the toilet upstairs, they were in their room," Kelso answered, sniggering a little. "Probably DOIN' IT!"

Eric just stared at him. "Thanks, Kelso," he gulped. "That... really makes me feel a whole lot better."

"What's your idea, Fez?" Jackie said, looking exhausted. "I really just want to get home."

"Not to worry, Jackie. I'll be back in a few minutes." Before either three could say another word, Fez left their sacred Circle and ran upstairs.

"What is that foreign freak up to now?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Don't know, don't care," Eric dismissed. "Christ, I feel so shit..."

Kelso looked behind him and saw Fez walking down the stairs with something rather heavy in his hands. "OH MY GOD!!!" he screamed. "Fez, you are a LEGEND!"

Eric and Jackie looked up, and raised their eyebrows straight away. "Okay, Fez, no offense," Eric started as Fez sat back down, "but I don't think chugging down a 6-pack is gonna make neither me or Jackie feel any better."

"Yeah Fez," Jackie agreed. "I'm not really in the mood for drinking."

"But c'mon, you two, it's beer," Fez stated simply, as if this answered it all.

"Since when does Eric turn down beer?" Kelso asked.

"Oh, I dunno, since MY GIRLFREIND RAN OFF WITH ANOTHER GUY WITHOUT SPEAKING TO ME AT ALL OR TELLING ME ANYTHING!" Eric burst out.

Jackie began to cry again, and leaned over to hug Eric. Eric didn't really know what to do, so he just did what first popped into his head: he hugged her back as if he was hugging Donna.

Fez looked on at the two in disgust. "This sickens me," he spat. "Here I am, offering alcohol, and all you two can do is whine and mope in self-pity and hug each other?! I am very disappointed in the two of you." He got up. "Come on, Kelso, we are leaving."

Kelso gaped at his foreign friend. "But-but, what about the beer?"

Fez just gave him a don't-mess-with-me look.

"Fine!" Kelso said, disappointed. He looked at Eric and Jackie, hugging each other as if they had been best friends their entire lives. "He's right, y'know," Kelso informed them. "All we're trying to do is cheer you up. But it's hopeless." He got up to leave, but returned seconds later, and snapped off one beer. "For the walk home," he explained, and then left the basement with Fez.

Jackie sighed, and then let go of Eric. She let out a small laugh. "God, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I think it's the dope. I just really needed to hug someone."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Eric told her. "I'm serious. Don't worry about Hyde at the moment. He's not worth it, okay? Like Kelso said, he just needs to clear his head. But he'll come back to you, I know he will, and everything will turn out fine." Eric wished he could follow his own advice somehow.

Jackie shook her head, not really believing him, but left it at that. "Eric?" she asked timidly, as if she didn't really want to continue, but needed to anyway.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and Donna?"

Eric stayed silent for a while.

"Eric?" she repeated.

He let out a huge sigh. "To be truthful, I have no effing clue." Jackie nodded in an understanding way. "I mean, sure, the last few days haven't been the prettiest, but it's not something serious or anything. We've had worse, you know?" Jackie nodded again.

"I know," she whispered, and for a second Eric swore she was about to cry again. But then realization dawned on her, and she seemed to perk up.

"Hey, you know what, Eric?"

"What?"

"Fez and Michael are right. Do you have any idea how pitiful we must seem right now?" She was seeing the situation in a new light. "We look like losers who have nothing important in their lives besides their partners."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Well, Jackie, I've got to say you're getting a whole different interpretation on this. Just thirty seconds ago you were sobbing and holding onto me for dear life."

"I know, and that proves my point exactly!" Jackie stood up. "Donna and Hyde aren't the only things in our life, Eric! We are good people, and did you ever think that maybe Donna doesn't deserve you?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, that girl walks all over you, like she can do anything and say anything and still expect things to be the same when it comes to you. Think about it. She thinks she can run off to Madison with Hyde because although you're fuming now, she'll pull the puppy-dog face, apologize, and you'll forgive her instantly. It's happened before, like, a million times, it sure as hell can happen again."

Eric, despite not wanting to admit it, knew Jackie was right. So many times Donna had hurt him by doing whatever the hell she wanted, and didn't once think how he would be affected by it. Only after the damage was done would she 'pull the puppy-dog face', as Jackie put it, and Eric would be a sucker and forgive her.

"You know what, Jackie, I think you're right!" Eric was standing up as well. "Donna and Hyde think they can do whatever the hell they want and then come back to everything being just the way they were."

"They expect us to be crying over them, pining for them and wishing for their return," Jackie added.

"Well, you know what, Jackie? Let's prove those two idiots wrong!"

"I 100% agree with you, Eric Forman! Bring it on!"

It may have been the affect of the dope they smoked a while ago, but did they care? No. All they wanted was to prove they could have a good time with or without their partner.

"But what can we do now?" Eric asked her. "Where can we go?"

Jackie smiled at him. "We don't need to go anywhere," she said. Holding up the six-pack, minus one beer, her grin spread. "We can throw our own private party."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about Fez's harshness. But it needed to be done. Anyway, I'm really appreciating and treasuring the feedback, so I'm asking you to press that little button and tell me what you think of it. :) 


	3. The Three Substitutes For Love

A/N: Yay! This is my first smut piece EVER. I hope it's good enough! If there are any flames because of the sex, please remember this is my first time writing smut, so pwease be at least semi-nice ;) I'm only a beginner!!!!!!! Tips on how I could improve my smut-writing would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****The Three Substitutes For Love**

* * *

****

Eric grinned at the smaller girl, and then snapped off two beers and handed her one. Together, they pulled their tabs at the same time, a "POP" sound coming from their cans. They clunked their beers together.

"To having fun," Eric said. "With or without those jerks."

"To having fun," Jackie repeated, a huge grin plastered on her face, and then took a giant sip out of the can. Eric followed suit.

* * *

It took them around half and hour to finish the five-pack. Jackie had two, Eric had three. They were getting slightly tipsy, but weren't what you would call "drunk". Not yet, anyway.

To help lighten the mood, they had also continued to smoke the pot. Passing the joint between the two of them, Jackie started giggling uncontrollably.

"Hanging out with you is SO much better than being with that dick Hyde," Jackie told him, swigging down the last of her beer. She wiped her mouth, and giggled again. "Is there any more of this in the house?" she asked him, indicating the alcohol.

Eric grinned, and shrugged. "I dunno, let me go check." He went up the stairs, swaying a bit. He returned a minute later with six bottles of beer, three in each hand.

"Oh my god!" Jackie squealed, dragging him down to sit next to her. "How much alcohol is in this place?"

Eric shrugged, grabbing a bottle for himself. "Oh, I dunno, Kitty enjoys indulging in the wine every so often. And I think Red has a thing for beer."

"Mmmmm," Jackie said, drinking half her bottle in almost one go. "Probably the only time I'm grateful for having Red."

Eric laughed. "You can say that again." He looked at Jackie. "You know what? Put a few beers in you, and you can actually be quite fun."

"Aw, thank you Eric," Jackie gushed; as if that was the best compliment she had ever received. "You're not so bad yourself." She took another big sip from her bottle, gulp after gulp after gulp. Eric was amazed how quickly she could drink, and even more amazed with himself for how fast he was chugging down the beers too. He shrugged it off, and put his arm around the brunette, drinking more.

* * *

Within another hour, all that was left of the alcohol was six broken bottles, and another five aluminum cans. They had both gone past the "tipsy" stage and well into the territory of being "drunk". Neither had been so out of it in their life, but they didn't care.

Eric was half-lying on the couch, half sitting. Jackie had her legs bent underneath her, leaning into Eric and looking down at him. One arm rested on top of the couch, so she could keep her balance, although every now and then she would sway and fall flat on him. She was cackling uncontrollably while Eric was telling her about the time he pulled Donna's pant down to reveal her wearing grandma underwear.

"Oh my god, who wears baggy beige panties? Ewwwww," Jackie slurred.

"What kind of panties do you wear, Jacks?" Eric asked innocently. If he had been sober, he never would have dreamt of asking that, nor would Jackie of answering. But they were hurt, confused, and so drunk, they couldn't tell the difference.

"I usually wear pretty lace ones," she informed him. "Like, the ones I'm wearing now - black lace with a pretty, tiny bow on the top. You wanna see?" Eric nodded enthusiastically, and Jackie sat up and pulled her top up a little and folded her tight pants down about two or three centimeters, showing of the black bow and top of the panties. Eric was mesmerized.

"See, they are SOO much better than grandma panties!" Eric found his drunk self wishing Jackie had pulled her pants down just a little more. Unfortunately, she unfolded her pants back to normal. Eric helped her pull her shirt down. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. They were both so drunk, but all they could think about was the other person. How lonely they felt. How the other felt exactly the same.

"You know what Jackie?" Eric asked, slurring so much it was almost impossible to understand him. But Jackie seemed to get him. "There are three," he held up four fingers, "substitutes for love."

"Really?" Jackie smiled, leaning in slightly to hear him. "What are they?"

"Dope," he said bluntly. Jackie nodded enthusiastically. "Beer," he said, pointing to a broken glass lying on the floor next to him. "And a hot chick who doesn't wear grandma panties but sexy, lace ones." He then pulled Jackie on top of him and kissed her.

Jackie didn't push away, or fight him. She wasn't even fully aware of what was going on. An eighty-year-old woman could have stuck her tongue down her throat and Jackie wouldn't have stopped her. She was hurting, deep inside, but at the moment her head was so fogged up from the pot and the beer, all she wanted was Eric's kisses. It could have been seen as their way of payback to Donna and Hyde for running away, but they were so out of it they weren't even thinking about those two. They weren't thinking at all. So she responded to Eric's kiss buy shoving her tongue down his throat, and Eric didn't object.

Eric pressed against the small of her back, his tongue meeting hers and exploring her mouth, causing Jackie to let out a moan. In a bold move, Eric moved his hand from her cheek and cupped her breast. Jackie gasped at the sudden contact, but didn't stop him. He traced small circles around her hard nipples, exciting her beyond belief. She broke free of the kiss, and for a second Eric looked disappointed. But his face lit up as Jackie sat up and swiftly removed her tight tank top over her head.

She was wearing a black-laced bra, matching to her panties. It showed off a perfect cleavage, one that Eric licked his lips at and pushed her down on the couch, crawling on top of her so he was now on top.

He kissed her on the mouth again, but moved his lips down south, kissing her neck and stopping to suck one particular area. As he did this, she aggressively unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor behind the couch.

They weren't thinking about what happened a few hours before. They weren't thinking about what would happen a few hours later. They weren't thinking about how wrong this was, or how fast they were gong, or how much they would regret this. All they were thinking about were the kisses, and the touching, and the feeling of being desired. It was a feeling neither had felt in a long time.

Eric stopped sucking her neck and moved down to her breasts. He licked her chest as he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere behind him. He circled her left breast with his tongue, slowly and excruciatingly, before putting his mouth around her nipple, sucking it hard. Jackie threw her head back and arched into his mouth more, grabbing onto his hair and letting her long locks tickle her bare back. She let out another moan as he gave the same attention to her other breast.

His lips finally departed from them, and Jackie felt warm kisses making a path to the small bow of her panties. She felt fingers viciously pull them off, and then saw the lace lingerie piece thrown across the basement. She then felt those hands slip inside her wet pussy and begin to fuck her hardly. She began to buck her hips in rhythm, humping Eric's hand. But Eric pulled his wet fingers out of her warm trap, Jackie whimpering at the loss, and just started to kiss her again.

Jackie was going mad by this stage. She unbuckled his belt and threw it to the side swiftly, undoing Eric's fly and letting 'Little Eric', hard as a brick, jump out at her. Within seconds, his jeans were off and Jackie was stroking his manhood, making him go even harder, if it were possible.

They both needed it. They knew they could have played around for hours, but they both knew what they needed. They needed each other, perhaps in ways they shouldn't have, but deep down, they knew that. They didn't care, either.

Eric caressed her smooth, enticing thigh slowly and languidly, then moved his fingers to her pussy once again. Stroking her swollen clit, he shoved his cock deep inside her, quite painfully, but neither really noticed. He started fucking her really hard into the couch, and Jackie found the rhythm quickly and matched it.

He felt himself go further in her, going deeper and faster with each hump, more so than he had ever done to Donna. The intensity of the sex was more than he was used to, but he was perfectly fine with that. He ended up being so far in her it became impossible to tell where one person started and the other ended.

"Oh Steven," Jackie purred, pulling Eric down kissing him. She moved her mouth across his jaw-line and bit his earlobe gently. The mistaken identity went over Eric's head, as he moved his head to let his tongue feel the back of her throat. "Ooohhhhhhh, yessss, that's the spot... oh, you're gonna make me come Steven... fuck me harder, harder..."

Eric obeyed her command, fucking her with as much strength as he had, and Jackie's cries told him he was doing everything right.

Eric heard himself groan when he felt Jackie's walls tensing up and milking him, and he slowed down to watch her face as she reached her intense climax. With a few more groans of his own, he came too, filling her with his own orgasm.

He lay his head down on her flat stomach, neither one speaking, perhaps because they were exhausted, perhaps because they were ashamed. Eric looked up, and through his hazy vision he could see Jackie falling asleep. He changed positions with her so she was on top, and much to her stirring, she fell asleep straight away. Eric closed his eyes, not really thinking of anything except how much his head was killing him, and felt himself eventually drift off.

* * *

Jackie slowly half-opened her eyes, disorientated. Her head was spinning, and she felt like throwing up. She couldn't remember what she had been up to yesterday at all, and didn't really want to, her head was pounding so much. What day was it? What time was it? Where the hell was she?

She opened her eyes fully, found herself lying naked in the basement on top of an also-naked Eric Forman, and screamed.


	4. Big Shocks, Big News

_A/N: Heya folks. I need to ask you a big favor - if you have any ideas or if you want this story to go in a certain direction, contact me or mention something in your review. Remember, reviewing is good! It helps make me a better writer, and this story a better...um...story! So I really, REALLY need the feedback... Anyways, enjoy the chapter! It's actually quite longer than the others... just some random info there for ya..._

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Big Shocks, Big News**

* * *

Eric was sleeping heavily and soundly when a piercing scream woke him up. He lifted his head off what he thought was his pillow, and was shocked to find he was not in his comfy bed, but in the basement. Naked. With a naked Jackie on top of him screaming. And with a splitting headache to boot.

It took a while for the facts to sink in. but they did eventually. He had fucked his best friend's girl, his girlfriend's best friend, someone who he didn't even like that much.

His mind was still fogged up from the amount of alcohol he consumed, call it an A-grade hangover, but even then he could tell how serious this was.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't even know what to think. So what did he do?

He threw up on the basement floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Eric's vomit had been cleaned up. Jackie had run upstairs to put on her clothes, but Eric didn't have the energy to get changed. He just sat there, shamefully naked, until he grabbed a blanket to cover himself with. He still couldn't come to terms with what he and Jackie had just done. He just needed some headache pills, a bucket, and some sleep.

But there wasn't time to sleep. How could he sleep knowing that, that_ this_ had happened?

Donna. What was she going to say? Eric faintly remembered that they were supposed to be fighting, or something like that anyway, but delving into the subject more just made his head spin. Shit, he had a major hangover. How much had he drunk anyway?

The broken bottles and squashed cans lying all across the basement floor gave him his answer.

Eric punched the couch hard. If, even with this hangover, he knew how much of a mess this was, he wasn't looking forward to when he was completely sober again, and things would really sink in.

Jackie made her way downstairs, slowly and quietly, making sure she didn't wake up the rest of the house. If Kitty or Red found out she had stayed the night, she would die. It was obvious she had been crying, and the rings under her eyes gave away the fact that she too had one large hangover.

She sat down in Hyde's chair. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Jackie spoke solemnly after a while, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Eric only nodded. He couldn't remember what had happened last night, and he didn't particularly want to. I mean, it was Jackie. As hot as she was, they weren't exactly all buddy-like. And the fact that they had slept together, that they had cheated on the ones they loved with someone they didn't even like that much - that was just too much.

"This is just wrong," Jackie sobbed. "This is totally, completely wrong. I mean, we, _WE_ had –"

"Just," Eric interrupted. "Just don't say it, okay? Don't say the S word!"

"Why?" Jackie demanded. "It's not gonna take away the fact that WE SLEPT TOGETHER, ERIC! _US_!"

Eric felt like hitting something. God, what were they thinking? What the fuck possessed them to do such a stupid and idiotic thing? Not to mention disgusting.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie asked him.

Eric felt even angrier. How the hell could Jackie expect him to know? "Christ, how'm I supposed to know?" Eric yelled in fury.

"Eric, keep your voice down –"

"NO! LIKE YOU SAID, THIS IS WRONG!"

"Eric, for crying out loud, you'll wake –"

"I DON'T CARE!" Eric felt so desperate. He took a deep breath and counted to three in his head. He tried to ignore Jackie's eyes watching him intensely. "I don't care," he whispered.

Jackie sighed. "Let's just take it one step at a time, okay?" She tried to sound calm, but she felt like a nervous wreck. She felt almost dirty, knowing what she and Eric had done. She just wanted to go home, have a long shower, and forget about everything. And then there was Steven. Urgh. This whole thing was such a mess; Jackie didn't know which problem to worry about first.

"Let's just, let's pretend this never happened," Jackie continued. "This is just something between you and me. No one can ever know. Especially Steven and Donna."

Eric didn't know what to say, so just nodded.

"This is our little secret, okay? So, we can just forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Believe me, I've already forgotten," Eric said honestly. It was true; he didn't remember what had happened last night. Didn't particularly want to, either.

"Yeah, me too. So, let's just never speak of this again and carry on with our lives." Deep down, Jackie knew it wasn't going to be as simple as that. She and Eric saw each other nearly every day. She could only imagine how awkward it would be. But they'd learn. One thing Jackie had learnt was that what's done is done, and you can't change that. There's no point in rehashing things, you just have to learn to deal. And she would.

Eventually.

Eric also knew it would be easier said than done, but agreed. Jackie nodded, and then left the basement, not knowing when she would return to it.

* * *

Eric and Jackie spent the next few days avoiding each other. Jackie didn't show her face at the Foreman's, and Eric didn't object. Donna and Hyde still hadn't returned from their stay at Madison.

In a way, Eric hoped Donna wouldn't return today, that she would come home tomorrow. And tomorrow would come, and he found himself wishing that she could just stay there for one more day.

To be honest, Eric didn't really want to face his fiancé. True, he loved her and didn't want anything else than to be with her, but he knew once she returned, they'd have to "talk" about what happened, and why she ran away. And Eric was ninety-nine percent sure everything would turn out right, for both them and for Hyde and Jackie. But Eric was a crap liar, and guilt overpowered him so goddamn easily. How was he supposed to keep the fact he fucked Jackie a secret from his fiancé and his best friend?

So he dreaded, in a way, when they would return, and when he would have to face up to what had happened. What had happened between him and Donna, what had happened between Jackie and Hyde, and what had happened between him and Jackie.

And as much as Eric wished the day away, the day came when Donna and Hyde came back in his El Camino. Eric was all alone in his kitchen, making himself a sandwich, when they both came through the sliding door.

When Donna saw Eric standing there, she stopped in her tracks. She knew how much she would have hurt him, by running away again. Especially since there was no real, _real_ reason. What was she going to say to him?

Hyde gave her a gentle push forward, and gave her a small but reassuring smile. He then made his way downstairs to his room.

Eric looked up and saw Hyde walk to the basement, and then he turned and saw Donna. He dropped the bread and butter knife out of his hands in shock. Christ. The day had come.

"Eric, hi," Donna started.

Eric just picked up his butter knife and returned to his sandwich, pretending to not care that she had returned. 'Play it cool, Forman, don't act like a retard' was the main thought that was going through his head.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Donna continued. "Hyde and I –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you and Hyde did, okay? You ran off to Madison together, ditching Jackie and me."

Donna looked stunned, and didn't speak for a moment. "But, but how'd you know? I didn't –"

"You didn't tell me? I know. You didn't bother to call, either. I believe Hyde suggested calling me at a diner." He shrugged. "That seemed to slip your mind. But hey, no biggie. I'm only your fiancé."

Tears started to well up in Donna's eyes. "Do you have any idea how many times I picked up that phone?"

Eric lost it. So much for the _'stay cool'_ and _'don't act like a retard'_ plan. "It doesn't matter how many times you tried, the fact is you never actually waited long enough to have the decency to tell me that you were sick of me and that you ran off with my best friend!"

"Eric, I love you! Of course I'm not sick of you!"

"That's not what you told Hyde."

"How the hell did you find this out anyway?"

"I was there in the basement when you and Hyde were having a little _'chat'_. When you told him that I was _'weird'_."

"I never said that!"

"You might as well have. Seems you can talk to Hyde about our problems, but you can't even tell me that things are 'weird' between us. I had no fucking clue what the hell you were on about then, all I know is that you don't appear to be happy with me."

"I didn't mean any of that!"

Eric rolled his eyes and gave her a 'whatever' look. Really, he wanted nothing more than to forgive her and hug her. But she had hurt him, and she needed to know that wasn't acceptable.

"Look, here me out. What I meant was that I have known you nearly my whole life. We've done everything together. And if we're serious about getting married, I think we also need to know that we can spend a few nights away from each other. We need to have our own independence, Eric, if we want a married relationship to work. I need to know that I'm gonna miss you like hell when we're apart, and that I'll be thinking about you 24/7. Because, if I am, that means that I truly want to be with you. That we were meant to be together."

_Dammit, she's good with words_, Eric thought. He sighed. "And did you? Did you think about me?"

Donna gave him a small yet beautiful smile, with a tint of sadness to be found. "Every second."

Damn. Eric nodded. He wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with him, so what was stopping him from forgiving her? "You still could have called."

"I know that. And I wish I did. Every ten minutes I would be going up to a pay phone. But as soon as I picked up the receiver, I had no clue what to say to you. I love you; I didn't want to hurt you. Believe me, Eric, the last thing I wanted was for you to be hurt."

Eric shook his head. "Well I was."

"I know. And only God knows how sorry I am. Look, Eric, if I could turn back time I would, okay? It was a stupid mistake. I just needed some reassurance that we were meant to be. And I really think we are."

Eric stood silent for a few moments, taking it all in. Donna loved him. He loved Donna. She had made a mistake, and was deeply sorry. He had also made a mistake, far bigger than hers, and words could not describe how regretful he was of what happened between him and Jackie.

He realized how hypocritical he would be to just dismiss Donna's apology. He knew how sorry she was. He knew how much she didn't want him to get hurt. He knew how much she loved him.

He stepped forward and held Donna in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Donna," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Eric."

* * *

Hyde entered the Hub, nervous as hell. He spotted Jackie, sitting at a table with Fez. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to walk over to them.

"Oh, Hyde's back!" Fez said rather loudly. Hyde felt like throwing a brick at him, but nevertheless walked over to them casually. Jackie's head whipped around. As soon as she saw him, she bolted out of the Hub.

"Shit," Hyde said, half to himself, half to anyone who'd be listening. He then went after her.

Outside, Jackie fought hard to keep her tears back. When she heard the Hub door swing open again, she quickly readjusted the scarf she was wearing. She knew how stupid she must have looked, seeing it was a beautiful spring's day, but she couldn't show Steven the hickey Eric had left on her neck, now, could she?

"Jackie," Hyde began, turning her around to face him. Before he could continue, Jackie did the first thing that came to her head. She slapped him hard across the face. A painful sound was made as her hands came to contact with his cheek. Hyde staggered back a little, his hands automatically going to where he had just been hit. His cheek was burning like hell, but he put on a brave face. Deep down, he knew he deserved that.

"Jerk!" Jackie hissed. "Who the hell do you think you are, ditching me like that?"

"Jackie," Hyde started again, but was interrupted by the small brunette.

"No! Do you have any clue how hurt I was? When Eric and Fez had to tell me that you and Donna had run off together? Now, I'd like to point out that it's one thing to run away from your girlfriend, but it's another to drag someone else with you! _Espeically_ Donna! My best friend! Did it ever occur to you I'd need her for comfort?!"

"Oh, so now you're my girlfriend?" Hyde snapped. "A few days ago, I believe you told me I didn't have a girlfriend. And for your information, Donna volunteered to come. I didn't 'drag _someone else with me'_."

"That doesn't make it any better!" Jackie screamed, tears starting to fall. "The fact is that when we have a fight, when you were caught lying to me, instead of facing up to your actions, you had to ditch me!"

Hyde's glare softened. Just a bit. "For starters, I wasn't lying to you."

Jackie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "No?"

"No. Now, you have to listen to me. No interruptions. I don't wanna have you jump to any conclusions half-way and make this even more of a mess. Okay?"

Jackie just rolled her eyes. That was good enough for him, though.

"Now, when I said that it was just a slip of the tongue, I didn't mean it the way it probably sounded." Jackie raised her eyebrows again, but remained silent. "What it meant was that you are my first real girlfriend. Before you, I was making out with random chicks every night. Of course it's gonna be a hard habit to break." Jackie opened her mouth is shock, and Hyde realized his mistake. "NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Jackie shut her mouth, but the hurt was still there in her eyes. "What I meant is that I've now got a reputation as a partier. When I do go out, girls know who I am. So when I'm offered to see the back seat of their car, I just automatically say yes. But then I realise that I – I'm with you, and I want to be with you, so then I tell them that I have a girlfriend and they walk off."

Jackie nodded, taking it all in. She realized that Steven had admitted he wanted to be with her. If Steven admitted it, then it must have been true. She knew how much trouble he had with expressing his emotions, and how he felt.

She looked into his eyes, and straightaway Jackie knew that he was telling the truth. She knew it was all a big misunderstanding. He gave her a small smile and her heart melted. She loved him. And, even though he wouldn't admit it all that often, she knew he loved her.

Suddenly the fight they had had seemed so petty and unimportant.

"Oh Steven!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back, until she pulled away. "But that's still no excuse for running out on me like that."

"I know, baby, I know," Hyde said, wiping away a single tear from her face. "And I'm really sorry. Believe me."

Jackie smiled despite herself. She loved him so much, it was so hard to hold a grudge against him for too long. Especially when she knew he was deeply sorry for what he had done.

He lifted her chin up and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't object. His hands moved to take off her scarf, and she quickly pulled away from his embrace, fixing it up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing," she said, thoughts of Eric and what had happened flooding back to her. She felt so guilty. She had cheated on the man she loved with his best friend? She was a horrible person!

"Are you cold?" Hyde asked. "Because I, uh...." He leaned a little closer, a mischievous grin spread across his face. "I know ways that can warm you up."

She giggled and hit his arm playfully. She then remembered that she couldn't show Steven the love-bite. "Thanks, but no thanks," she said somewhat regretfully. "I think that we should, you know, kinda... hold off on each other?"

Hyde took a step back. He sure didn't see that one coming. "What?"

"Yeah, well, if you really want to be with me, you'll be with me... for me, right?"

Hyde looked disappointed, probably because he wasn't going to get some hot make-up sex or whatever. But Jackie had to know he loved her for her, not because of her body or her sex. Hyde eventually nodded.

"Whatever you want, babe," he said, kissing her forehead. He then took her hand. "Do you wanna go hang at the Forman's?"

Jackie dropped his hand. "Um, you know, I just remembered I have a ton of homework to do." Sure, it was a lame excuse, but she hadn't seen Eric ever since 'the incident' and didn't plan to anytime soon. Besides, she wasn't going to jeopardize her relationship with Steven because she would feel uncomfortable and guilty.

Steven raised his eyebrows. "Um... okay," he said. "I'll call you later then."

Jackie smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you, Steven," she told him truthfully before walking away.

Hyde nodded to himself. "I love you too, Jacks," he whispered to the air once he was certain no one could hear him, before hopping into his car and driving off.

* * *

For the next few weeks things were somewhat normal. Donna and Eric were all over each other, and Jackie and Hyde, despite not having 'sexual relations', hadn't actually fought in all that time. Everything was 'peachy'.

Until now.

Eric was all alone in the basement, sitting on the couch and watching some lame TV show. He heard the basement door open and someone bound inside. Turning around to see who it was, he was disappointed and nervous to find Jackie.

He and her hadn't ever been in the same room alone since what happened. Sure, if the others were around they'd make friendly chitchat and burn each other, but it was all for their friends and their partners. If one walked in to find the other alone, they would just go out straight away. It was just awkward spending time together.

That was why Eric was extremely surprised to find Jackie sit down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Eric self-consciously moved away from her on the couch. She, too, moved to the end of the couch, so the gap between them was bigger. And safer.

"Eric," Jackie said, turning around to face him. Eric made eye contact with her for the first time, and could tell she had been crying. Her mascara had run all down her cheeks, and her usually gorgeous face was red and blotchy.

"What is it?" Eric asked her, not bothering to hide the irritation he felt. He didn't really want to hear what she had to say, frankly because he wasn't interested. He just wanted her to get out, because he felt so uneasy around her.

"Um, you know how we... you know..."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Eric quickly interrupted. For some reason, articulating the event made it ten times worse.

"Well, um, you see... um..."

"What is it?" Eric repeated, but this time there was more concern in his voice. A gazillion thoughts were going through his head, but Jackie confirmed the worst of them.

She sighed loudly, but spoke on.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

__

_A/N 2: Oh yeah, don't forget to review this story NOW. No one go anywhere without giving me feedback, please? I really, REALLY need the contribution. Remember, if you want the story to swing in a certain direction, or for certain people to break up or hook up or whatever, ANY ideas AT ALL, big or small, would be greatly appreciated. I really honestly have no idea on how it will turn out, so I really need to know your thoughts. Comment on the story so far, if you wish, but please, tell me what you want to happen in future chapters. I don't care how miniscule or huge the idea is, I really would like to know how you want this story to end._

_Just stressing how your comments and feedback is very important to me, in this story especially. Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to update. :(_

_Thanks again, kisses to you all :)_


	5. One Hundred and Thirteen Percent

_Author's Note: Omigod, I'm so sorry about the wait. How many months had it been? lol. I really do apologize; I had a lot of things going on. School was kicking my ass, I had my final exams, a death of a loved one and some other stuff going on with my family and friends. Plus, there was that damn disease I caught, writer's block. I really don't know how I'll make it up to you guys. This chapter was going to be longer, but I thought about how long you guys had been waiting and decided to post it as it is. So it will be a disappointment, I'll bet. A lot more was going to happen, but I didn't know how long it would take to write it and I figured I'd put you out of your misery and this could tide you over until the real, big, awesome stuff comes along. Again, I'm sorry to all of you who are disappointed by it. I know I would be, especially considering how long you waited for it. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it and be up soon…_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
One Hundred and Thirteen Percent**

* * *

Eric blinked. 

Jackie stared.

Eric didn't get it.

"So wait… is this like the time when you thought you were pregnant with Kelso's kid and came running to me? Only this time, Hyde's the father, right? Jackie, you can't keep on coming to me when you –"

"No, Eric, no." Jackie shook her head softly and her eyes started welling up again. "I'm _pregnant_. Only, the child…" She paused, and looked up to the ceiling for a few moments, as if in silent prayer. She sighed before looking him in the eye and continuing. "It might be yours."

Jackie prepared for the worst. Yelling, swearing, hitting, screaming, anything that could express his anger. Of course Eric would be angry, he was engaged to Donna and _very_ in-love. This could ruin their relationship.

But Eric didn't appear to be angry. Or sad. Or anything. He was void of any emotion, and that scared Jackie a little.

_Did he hear me? _"Eric, I'm –"

"Yeah," he cut her off, but not in a ticked-off or impatient tone. "You just said that." He spoke slowly, gently, precisely, as if he were picking his words carefully. "Are you 100-percent sure that you're pregnant?"

Jackie nodded sadly. "I've known for a while now."

"So, um. It _might_ be mine?"

Jackie bit her lip and nodded again. "I mean, there is a chance it could be Steven's. But we stopped sleeping together like, an age ago. And I don't know what to tell him."

The look of lost and confusion in Eric's eyes disappeared instantly once Jackie said that last sentence. "What do you _mean_?" he spat vehemently. "Of course you know what to do! What is there to not know about?!" He was losing his cool, but he didn't seem to care. "You're not even sure that it's mine!"

Jackie shook her head slowly, in a puzzled fashion. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say, Eric."

"How can you even _contemplate _telling Hyde the baby's not his? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She opened her mouth a bit, shocked and appalled. Did he really expect her to lie to her boyfriend about a matter this big? "Eric, I am not going to lie to him! This isn't a small issue that will blow over within the next few days. This is about a _human being_."

"How do you know you'll be lying?" Eric stood up furiously, face pink and arms flying everywhere. "It's more likely it's his anyway!"

"That's not the point!" Jackie exclaimed, standing up, too. "I can't keep on going on like this, Eric! I know we swore that no one needed to know, but as long as there is a possibility that this –" Jackie indicated her still-flat belly, "_could_ be yours, then we need to reconsider!"

"Reconsider _what_?!" Eric was almost yelling now. "You tell Hyde, he leaves you. Donna finds out, she cancels the wedding. We both end up alone and bitter and hi! A baby is in the picture! You're not fit to be a single mom, Jackie!"

Okay, now he had gone _too _far.

"Listen up, Foreman," Jackie said coldly. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him. "You are in _no_ position to tell me how good or bad a mother I'll be. You don't fucking know me!"

"Okay, even if I _didn't _know what you were like, or the way you tend to pick stuffed animals and nail polish over friends and hanging out, you're still too young to raise a child. You need Hyde's support! And you're not going to get it if you tell him about what happened."

Jackie was at a loss for words. She was still steaming, but something inside of her refrained her from opening her mouth. This was a new experience for her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Eric continued. "You want the best future for your baby? Tell Hyde it's his." His tone was softer, calmer. "Chances are 99-to-1 that it is. So why like, threaten to ruin a good thing? Two things, if you count my engagement to Donna. It'll be a big stir over nothing if you tell them about us."

She stared at him. Despite not wanting to admit it, she knew he had a point. The baby needed a father. But was Steven up to it? The best father figure in his life had been Red, and Lord knew that wasn't the best example. Still, Red was a better father to Jackie's boyfriend than Buddy ever was.

But even acknowledging all of this, something still didn't feel right to her. Even if it wasn't Eric's child, now that she was pregnant… it felt like a sign to come clean about that drunken night. As long as the possibility was there that it was his, she couldn't live with herself keeping that big a secret from her boyfriend and best friend. It was hard enough as it was.

Regardless to those feelings, Jackie nodded. "I suppose you're right." She smiled weakly. "I'll just tell Steven that it's his." A sigh escaped her lips, and her eyes fell to the ground. "Not that he'll be happy about it. I mean, what if he feels he's not ready to be a dad? What if he leaves me?" Jackie's eyes started welling up again, and she sat back on the couch. She knew that would definitely be his attitude. Would he be angry with her? Hate her? Leave her? The thought was unbearable, and more tears came to her.

"Jackie…" Eric sat down next to her. Awkwardly, he put his hand on her knee and gave it a pat. "Hyde loves you. Sure, he'll be surprised. But he's not going to leave you. Trust me on that." Jackie lifted her head up, tears streaming down her face. _Déjà vu_, she thought ironically. She looked into his eyes, so big and brown. He may not be her favorite person in the world, but she had always known she could trust him. Always. And this time was no different.

She gave a small nod and attempted a smile. "Okay," she whispered. "Thank you, Eric."

Eric smiled at her. "Although," he added, "it's probably best if you don't tell him for a while. Make sure you're 100-percent sure that you really are… you know…."

Jackie rolled her eyes in a fun manner. "Eric, I am. I am definitely pregnant." The thought scared her, though she was a lot more mature about it than her last pregnancy scare.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Well, then. Maybe wait until you're one hundred and thirteen percent sure." She gave a small, dry laugh at that, which made Eric's smile better.

"Um, okay then." She stood up and brushed her skirt. "I might go back home now."

"Sure." Eric paused as he watched her head towards the stairs. "Wait." He stopped her before she started climbing them. "Um, Jackie. About what I said before? I didn't mean half of it. I was just surprised and hurt and –"

"Don't worry, Eric," she shrugged off his apology. "I understand. Honestly, you handled the news a lot better than I did."

"Well, I think that's understandable. You're the one who's going to get fat and, you know. Go through labor."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better," she laughed.

"I do what I can." Eric grinned at her, and Jackie returned it. They held eye contact for a while, before she left up the stairs.

Eric sighed, and spread himself out on the lounge. He knew that there was a chance the baby was his. They used no protection that night, at least from his memory. But he was in denial. He refused to think about the possibility, and what it would do to Donna. It hurt too much.

"The baby _is_ Hyde's," Eric said to himself, wishing he were as convinced about the subject as he sounded.


End file.
